thatguyfromfinlandfandomcom-20200213-history
ThatGuyFromFinland Wiki
Note: This Wiki is in a premature status and composes of flow of mind kind of articles. However, the purpose of this is to be a personal learning experience and a diary kind of documentation about what I do and what I feel important to do. I will iterate the content to be more useful for wider audiences as this project matures. 'Why We Do Artificial jobs to support artificial economic growth to secure an artificial life-style' How one should live your life? The current Western life-style and power structures can be very abusive for your mental health. Especially if you are creative, possess huge pool of empathy, are ethically active and aware. I have listed some of my practical ideas about how to take control of your life behind the link. I have also started OpenMind Movement for sharing life-philosophy that attempts to be free from the manipulation of consumerism and religions. And in order to fight corporate power and bring freedom back to the employees I have created the Pay-What-You-Want-Revolution. Why this should matter to you: * Your parents have been living during the biggest economic growth boom in history (1970's) and that will affect the way they vote; we have to start creating the next generation of work and existence as a society * The corporations treated your parents as people with real problems, we have become merely human resources to them * Politics is overly complicated and gotten too crony; our parents will be controlled by TV-opinions and other mass media assets, which will decide how they vote, and we have a very tiny voice in mass media owned by the older generations * Due to this and other corruptive aspects of modern democracies, we can't trust the governments to provide us with good lives, we need to create our own way of living independently looking after each other with cooperation. Governments of course do a lot of good things, but we also need to make good individual life-style choices based on sharing and collaboration, when it benefits us (doing a favor is cheap for us compared to the rewards). * This will be pioneered by those of us who can travel and experience things and bring innovations and good ideas back home; we are much more complicated than money, but we have to change the money to become once again free from the current wage slavery * Your happiness should be the top most priority, but in this particular case, your journey for your happiness will also prevent the global warming from happening, stop the "wars against terrorism", reduce mental problems and addictions of those around you and create a meaningful career around yourself, because working for a better future is going to be big part of your own life, so why not do it the right way? I became the one in control of my own life. Sharing my story and aspirations might help someone down the road. This is what this Wikia will be about, Digital Nomadism (traveling), Software Cooperatives (self-employment) and general criticism of the status-quo (crony capitalism). My goal is to write about my own life; I am a software engineer with a very colorful past from music industry and many other walks of life. BUT I want to write this as lessons to be learned from, for as wide of an audience as possible (give me feedback about my writing style!). The status of this Wikia at the moment is work-in-progress, meaning there will be link lists I will have to go through and organize for proper meaningful information. There are some more ready sections also. Steal These Start-Up Ideas I have too many ideas and too little time, here are some ideas someone else could use: * OpenHub, a competitor for GitHub, based on my OpenSource 3.0 business model: "crowdfunding" software development with donations for usage after the project is ready, like Wikipedia does * OBHave! an OpenSource platform to make augmented / artificial intelligence powered recommendation systems easy and cheap to implement for any web-site. This one is hard to steal, for which reason I believe I end up doing this by myself. If you will steal one of my ideas, let me know! I want to know how you succeed and if you need help, I will give my best advice for your success! Contact me at LinkedIn or Facebook. Also, feel free to contribute your ideas about how to improve my ideas, so someone can steal even better ideas! :D How crazy is this! These Guys From Striim.In pay me my salary at the moment. Dont't try to steal their start-up idea, instead support them and contact me at Facebook or LinkedIn if you have ideas how to improve our product, you happen to know a useful contact for us or anything at all! If you like my ideas, like my Facebook page!!! Digital Nomadism Sometimes best methods to fight the power is to use their own weapons and tactics against them (while off-shoring moves labour where it is cheap, Digital Nomads do labor where living is cheap). Digital Nomad is usually a self-employed person, who can work from anywhere; preferably where living is cheap, chances to meet like minded people are high and life is generally more interesting. Of course there are other occupations, which enable this life-style, one of my favorites being Amanda Palmer, who is a Music Industry Nomad(!) and got over $1,000,000 from the Kickstarter for her new album. It was possible only because of her nomadistic life-style, enabled strong contribution to the lives of her fans! If you are intersted about becoming a Nomad, here is what will get you started: * Where to go? Airbnb offerings are too expensive, Nomad List is the way to get out of here! * With whom? Everybody knows about Couch Surfers, but maybe try HashTagNomads? There is also Backpckr mobile-app for finding other travellers, though haven't had time to test it. * How to work there? For software developers, you might want to try TopTal, but you might also give Remote OK a try. In case you are already working in an awesome company, why not try light-weight nomadism, with Airbnb vacation (The Startup Retreats is still to be launched)? Of course this is a huge topic, which I will cover more in-depth later. * Read about it? Levelsio and Yongfook are interesting to follow, I will list more people later, but mean while, you might feed your thirst for more with this list of 10 Digital Nomads. At Twitter, try #DigitalNomads and you can also find people from Facebook Cooperative Self-Employment & OpenSource-Incubators Working for small and middle sized companies, owned by youngish entrepreneurs is the most ethical thing to do in labor markets. We need more new money and less oppression from the old money. Cooperatives are the extreme of self-employment, but there are many lessons to be learned, because the best young talent tends to navigate from company to company seeking for values that match their life-styles. Traditional corporations have non-working stakeholders, whose interests are more sacred than those of the employees; in cooperatives the employees are also stakeholders. While in software industry the wide spread OpenSource movement makes cooperative model of work more prevalent, the art of sharing is nothing new from more traditional lines of work. Many labour unions were cooperatives. Organization and information sharing has always been the strength of the small and middle sized against the big and powerful. To be continued... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse